1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to a method and system for sharing social network information that indicates the relationships among a group of individuals, with existing user databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many entities maintain databases containing records related to particular individuals, ranging in size from a handful of records to many millions. Some businesses have attempted to access the vast amount of information stored in these databases to exploit the potential marketing opportunities associated with them, but many of these businesses experienced failure, some as a result of backlash from the database owners, and some as a result of backlash from the customers themselves.
In recent years, the failure rate has increased even more due to stricter privacy laws and regulations, and in many instances, the privacy policies of the entities maintaining the databases, which require the information contained in these databases to be kept confidential and not be shared with third parties. As a result, without the luxury of buying into an existing customer database or exchanging customer database content with another party, businesses are finding out that the process associated with building up a customer base has slowed and costs increased.